


Fidati, oh mia dea

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Contatto tra gli universi [4]
Category: Frozen (2013), Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Elsa, Loki (crossover)Prompt: e le fece un po' invidia quella libertà di sfiorare il ghiaccio senza cambiare colore, senza essere tacciata d'odio.Partecipa all'Easter egg days.Prompt: Crossover.





	Fidati, oh mia dea

Fidati, oh mia dea

 

Elsa si sciolse la crocchia di capelli biondo chiaro, facendo ricadere la treccia sulla spalla e lasciò cadere a terra la corona che colpì il pavimento di roccia con un tintinnio. Elsa avanzò, il battito cardiaco era accelerato e gli occhi le pizzicavano. Lady Loki accavallò le gambe e abbassò lo sguardo, guardando la mortale alla fine della scalinata.

“Cosa ti conduce qui mortale?” domandò. La regina s’inginocchiò e abbassò il capo.

“A chiedere perdono per la follia dei miei avi che smisero di venerarti” sussurrò con voce rauca.

Lady Loki rimise il piede a terra e si diede la spinta, sistemandosi in piedi. Appoggiò una mano sul fianco e scese lungo la scalinata. Sorrise, le iridi verdi le brillarono e la magia dello stesso colore la avvolse, a ogni passo i suoi seni sodi oscillavano stretti dal vestito blu scuro.

“Hai finalmente scoperto che a governare il tuo regno sono i portavoce di questo nuovo credo o la divinità che invocate adesso non ascolta le vostre preghiere?” domandò con voce melliflua. Si piegò in avanti, afferrò il mento candido dell’altra con la mano nivea e le fece alzare il capo. Elsa strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e si rimise in piedi.

“Io non vi temo. Anche la mia gente ha avuto paura di me, semplicemente non voglio si commetta lo stesso errore con colei che i miei avi veneravano” spiegò. Loki inarcò un sopracciglio e socchiuse le labbra rosse.

“Cosa intendi?” domandò. Elsa congiunse le mani e fece apparire un cuore di ghiaccio con all’interno un fiocco di neve. Lady Loki sgranò gli occhi e sfiorò la creazione. Le dita affusolate della divinità divennero blu e gli occhi dalle iridi color smeraldo mutarono in rosso carminio. Lady Loki avvampò, abbassò la mano che tornò bianca.

“Non è giusto che una misera mortale … io devo mutare, essere tacciata d’odio … e lei …” sibilò. I capelli neri le divennero di fuoco e ringhiò. Indietreggiò tremando e ci furono dei lampi di verde tutt’intorno a lei. Dei fulmini si abbatterono davanti all’entrata della caverna, il terreno tremò. Elsa schivò degli stallatiti di ghiaccio e avanzò con braccia e gambe aperte per non cadere.

“Ti potrei maledire!” gridò Lady Loki.

< Sei venuta qui per farmi rodere d’invidia, mortale? > si domandò. Elsa le si avvicinò e negò con il capo, le allungò una mano e sorrise.

“Potete farlo, ma in cambio vi chiedo di darmi una possibilità. Mi permetterete di ristabilire il vostro culto?” domandò. Lady Loki strinse gli occhi, inspirò ed espirò ripetutamente. Si leccò le labbra, riaprì gli occhi e corrugò la fronte. Il terreno smise di tremare e i fulmini si arrestarono. Lady Loki afferrò la mano della mortale.

“Ti do due anni mortali, per riuscirci. Dopo pagherai per la tua impudenza” borbottò. Elsa sorrise.

 


End file.
